


Stepping Out [Ficlet]

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides that enough is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Out [Ficlet]

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back. All characters belong to JKR - I'm just playing with them. :)

Harry sat near the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione, attempting to finish his Charms homework. His status as the hero of the wizarding world unfortunately didn’t spare him from the huge amount of work needed to take his NEWTs and complete his seventh and final year. Not that he minded much--it was actually quite nice to be treated normally, well, by the teachers anyway. Many of the students still stopped and stared whenever he walked past, whispering excitedly to each other.

At this very moment a conversation was being held nearby, which was the reason he had only written three lines on his parchment. However, the two fourth years in question were not talking about him (he’d got used to tuning that sort of thing out)--they were talking about the school’s newly returned Potions Professor. Harry’s hand tightened around his quill, his knuckles white, as he listened.

“Can you believe they cleared him of all charges after everything he did?”

“Well he probably threatened their families or something. There’s no way that he’s innocent; he’s a Slytherin for a start.”

There was a snort of laughter. “Yeah.”

“They should never have let him come back to teach. He’s probably just waiting for the next dark wizard to come along.”

“He’ll probably tutor him personally.”

Harry had heard enough. Slamming his parchment and quill down, he rounded on them furiously. “Here’s an idea; why don’t you shut up about things you don’t understand?”

The two students exchanged a slightly puzzled look. ”It’s only Snape,” the taller of the two replied, as if no other explanation was necessary.

“Calm down, mate,” Ron said with a frown, while Hermione simply watched the scene with a thoughtful expression.

“No, I won’t calm down,” Harry said forcefully, his temper rising. “I’m sick of this.” He stood up and spoke angrily to the now deathly quiet room. “I’m only going to say this once, so listen up. Severus Snape is not guilty of anything, except trying to protect every single one of you. He’s been through hell, suffered things you couldn’t even dream of, and what does he get in return? Suspicion, loathing, hate mail, even death threats.” He paused, breathing hard as he looked around the sea of confused and shocked faces. “Trust me when I say that he’s innocent, and if I hear another bad word against him, from anyone, you’ll find out exactly what I’m capable of.”

With that he headed to the portrait hole and clambered out, his words left hanging in the silent wake of his departure. Ron turned to look at Hermione as an uneasy conversation sprang up around them. “Well, it’s official; hell has frozen over.”

Hermione simply patted his hand, the shadow of a smile around her mouth as she looked back to where Harry had vanished from sight.

 

Severus was in his quarters, working his way through the final stack of potions essays, when Harry stormed in and slammed the door. Quirking an eyebrow, he placed his quill on the desk to give the younger man his full attention.

“May I ask what my door has done to earn your displeasure?”

Harry didn’t give any indication that he’d heard the question, his hands balled into fists as he paced the room furiously. “I’m so sick of it, Sev.”

Abandoning his marking, Severus rose and walked around his desk, stopping Harry in his tracks and forcing him look up. “You may need to be a little more specific if you require my input in this matter.”

The steely look on Harry’s face softened slightly, but his anger was still clear. “I’m sick of the constant accusations and snide remarks.”

A frown furrowed Severus’s brow. “You’re being accused of something?”

“No,” Harry shook his head, “not me. _You_.”

Severus’s expression instantly cleared. “That is to be expected.”

“But it _shouldn’t_ be,” Harry fumed. “You don’t deserve to be treated like this; you’re a hero.”

Severus hid a smile. They’d had this discussion many times but hearing Harry defend him so passionately never failed to warm his heart, even if it was a lost cause. “I was fully aware of the potential consequences when I took that path, and I am prepared to deal with them.” He raised a hand to cradle Harry’s jaw gently. “I have no wish to be a hero.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Harry murmured, leaning into the touch which was effectively soothing away his anger.

“It will pass in time.”

Harry sighed heavily, covering Severus’s hand with his own before meeting his dark gaze. “Can I stay here tonight?”

They had both agreed that Harry would sleep in his Gryffindor dormitory during the week so that his studies wouldn’t suffer but, looking into the troubled depths of his emerald eyes, Severus found that he couldn’t refuse.

“Very well,” he nodded. “But I expect you to be asleep by ten o’clock; no arguments.”

Harry glanced at the clock, then back at Severus, a mischievous look entering his eyes. “We should probably go to bed now, then.”

Severus smirked. “And the rest of my marking…?”

“Can wait,” Harry said firmly, pressing his body closer, and nuzzled Severus’s neck.

Severus closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, then abruptly grasped Harry’s head and pulled it upwards. “Brat,” he whispered, before meeting Harry’s soft lips in a gentle kiss which quickly turned hard and needy.

“Too many clothes,” Harry grumbled, trying to undo Severus’s buttons without breaking the kiss.

Severus smirked. “Allow me.” With a wave of his wand their clothes vanished. “Better?”

“Much,” Harry smiled, rubbing against his lover like a cat, and captured his mouth fully once more.

Severus groaned and lifted Harry up, Harry wrapping his legs around Severus’s waist securely, then carried him towards the bedroom. His marking could definitely wait.

 

A thin layer of sweat glistened on Harry’s skin as he lay on the soft sheets, his head thrown back, while Severus moved inside him. His fingers were pressing into Severus’s back encouragingly as he rocked his hips to meet each thrust, and an occasional gasp or moan escaped from his parted lips. Severus always loved the sounds he could draw from his younger lover, and adjusted his angle slightly to hit the spot which would render him completely incoherent, lowering his head to gently bite Harry’s exposed neck.

Harry let out a string of garbled nonsense and moved his hands to pull Severus’s head up, desperately seeking his lips. The kiss was rough and messy, teeth clashing, as Severus increased his pace and closed his hand around Harry’s leaking erection. He only needed to pump it a couple of times before Harry was coming, spurting heat across his stomach, his cry swallowed by Severus’s mouth. Severus thrust once more and allowed his own climax to overtake him, closing his eyes at the sheer pleasure which rushed through his body and set every nerve alight.

Shaking, both from the exertion and his powerful orgasm, Severus kissed Harry tenderly, then collapsed down beside him, cleaning away the evidence of their activities with a whispered word. Harry turned onto his side and flung an arm and leg over Severus’s body with a contented sigh, his eyelids already drooping sleepily.

“So good,” he murmured.

Severus wrapped an arm around him possessively and turned his head to place a kiss on the mop of messy black hair. “Sleep now,” he said, extinguishing the light.

All that could be heard in the darkness was their slow steady breaths, and Severus thought that Harry had drifted off, until his voice broke the silence.

“I don’t want to hide this anymore, Sev.”

Severus ran his hand across Harry’s skin lovingly. “That is a big decision Harry, one which will greatly affect your life, and there can be no going back once it’s done.”

He felt Harry lift his head and shift to face him. “I wouldn’t want to go back; I love you, and I don’t care who knows it.”

Severus tightened his arms around Harry, touched by his heart-felt words. “The feeling is mutual, but I do not wish to see you hurt by malicious tongues.”

“I can take care of myself,” Harry said firmly. He sighed and rested a hand over Severus’s heart. “The war almost took you from me, Sev, and I’m not going to let anything come between us again. I want to stand with you, for the rest of my life if you’ll have me.”

Severus blinked down at him, momentarily lost for words. “That would be…most agreeable.” He could picture the grin on Harry’s face without needing to see it.

“So we’re really doing this?”

“It would seem so.”

Severus suddenly had the breath knocked out of him by the full weight of a deliriously happy Gryffindor who proceeded to kiss him passionately, ending all thoughts of an early night. With the warmth of Harry’s body covering his, creating a delicious friction and rapidly reawakening his desire, Severus was only too happy to let sleep wait a little longer.


End file.
